


Repenting for Your Sins

by Itio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drug Use, Eye Horror, M/M, Mental Abuse, Post 049b, Re-Education, diego is deset bluffs carlos, more tags to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve threw Kevin through the Old Oak Doors. Diego, head of StrexCorp (and boyfriend to Kevin), takes revenge and makes sure that Cecil pays for the sin that his brother-in-law committed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile for Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "To Become Perfect Again" you should go do that. The general idea between that and this fic are essentially the same.  
> After some contemplation, I decided to take up the request to take the Re-Education idea from "To Become Perfect Again" and put it into this form. I hope you enjoy it.

“I think the Voice of Nightvale should be punished for the crimes of one of their fellow citizens… Especially a family member…”

It was dark, the voice dripping with venom and contemplation. A chair held you fast with tight ropes that dug into your skin and a thick cloth tied in your mouth to keep you quiet.

“How _dare_ you not stop him? _You_ are responsible for the loss of our Voice.”

Each word had a certain sharp ring in your ears and each syllable stabbed through your consciousness.

As your vision began to adjust to the light, everything was still fuzzy, you could see a faint glint of metallic walls.

The glint of a metal object in the other man’s hand.

“We need a new Voice,”

He took a step closer.

“I think you will do as a… Temporary Replacement.”

He stood over you and brought up the object in his hand.

It was a collar; bright silver with the Yellow Triangle of StrexCorp in the middle.

“ _This_ will make sure you _cooperate_ with us.”

Despite your thrashing against the restraints, your wrists starting to scratch and bleed, the collar was placed around your neck.

With the quiet click of it locking in place, you feel _it._

The feeling of thousands of small needles piercing into the skin under the collar and the scream at the sudden pain was muffled by the cloth in your mouth.

“Now… Give a big _Smile_ for me.”


	2. A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil is at the Desert Bluffs Community Radio Station.

Before you know it, you’re in another room. You are handed a script and told you were on in ten.

Were you back at the station?

Was that a dream?

The blood coating the walls and viscera hanging from the ceiling said otherwise.

A hand went to your stomach and another to your mouth as you tried to hold back what you thought was breakfast.

“What are you doing? Get in there and get to work.”

The voice had a metallic cling to it and you look over to see… Daniel.

You try to talk to him, but he ignores you and tells you get to work.

Accepting defeat for now, you simply nod. Radio is your way out of this place.

Except the cool feeling around your neck reminded you that they have you hostage.

You try your best to keep your breakfast down as you read off the script.

You feel small shocks occasionally and small pierces through your skin.

By the end of the show, you were smiling.

And you _hated_ it.


	3. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil tries to fight the medication flooding him system, but he just can't.

Sunshine is fogging your brain and you fight it as much as you can.

You don’t take the medications in the morning, instead flush them when you go to the restroom to get ready.

You hope and pray you can keep up the façade to prevent the other mechanism of administering medication from doing its job.

Though, of course, you can never be _chipper_ enough for them during the shows and receive a hefty dose of serotonin and a shock for good measure.

Some days you don’t even remember the show because there will be so much running through your system.

How long had this been going on?

Oh Scowling God, you didn’t know.

You say the date at every show. You know you do.

Why can’t you remember when this started?

It had to be the sunshine.

You knew it.

But what could you even do about?

No one here for you right now.

Oh sweet Carlos… please find a way out of the desert soon…


	4. You Don't Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is out in the desert.

You roam the desert, alone, hot.

You sit down and cover your skin with the umbrella that saved the rest of the town, but not you.

After all, you don’t belong on the other side, in Night Vale, with Cecil.

You are an outsider.

At least you met friends here.

Doug’s nice and helps around with your science.

The only reason you’re alive is probably because of Doug and the other members of the mask army.

“Oh, I miss you Cecil…” You look at your phone and open up Instagram. You wanted to see his face.

You hear a small rumbling and look up to see Doug and their partner.

They take you off to the mountain to investigate.

You look through your boyfriend’s Instagram while sitting on Doug’s shoulder.

You wonder if those smiles are still honest ones.

You wonder why the last entry was two weeks ago.


	5. Shining Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil contemplates the situation.

You feel sick.  
There were days you felt bright and bubbly. There were days you rebelled like no other.  
And paid for it.  
The idea that they had you under their control made your skin crawl.  
The mere knowledge that the collar was water proof and was never allowed off added to the feeling.  
You felt trapped and you couldn’t shake the feelings that started to rise:  
This situation was hopeless.  
You were trapped here forever.  
No one missed you.  
No one would care.  
As long as you filled your duties as a replacement and you followed procedure, you would be safe.  
You would remain alive in this hell.  
This bright, shining hell.  
You reach for the collar again.  
Your fingers go under the smooth metal.  
You pull and pull.  
The only thing that stops you is the horrific shock sent through your system and the stab to the back of your neck as some form of chemical fills your blood stream.  
You jolt, but you freeze after the initial scare.  
You smile again and continue on your day.  
You are a puppet. They are pulling the strings.


	6. Whole Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego thinks about Kevin and Cecil.

Everything was going your way.

That is what everyone told you at least.

There was still this emptiness in your chest though.

You miss your little radio host boyfriend.

You can’t show it though.

It was unproductive. Unprofessional.

So, you put on a stern face and run your business.

But you cried when you were alone in your house.

You sit on your bed and stare at your hands.

The last bit of the nail polish that Kevin put on had finally chipped off.

It feels like you just lost the last part of him you had.

His Voice, his smell, the taste of him on your lips, now the nail polish was gone.

You shake your head. You can’t break down.

You had a replacement for Kevin.

That man, Cecil, was going well through this Re-Education and conditioning.

Sometimes, it almost actually sounded like Kevin was on the radio again.

Though, you knew he was still fighting it and you just tried harder.

You had to be whole again.


	7. Amazing (Of Course It Is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is out in the desert, who does he find?

The sun is just so _bright_ today!

The vast desert is so large and long and yellow!

“Isn’t this just wonderful Diego~?”

You chime as you look back behind you.

This is nothing behind you but you grin widely anyway.

_Of course it is, love._

“Of course it is!”

You look out in the distance. The air waves in the immense heat your Smiling God had bestowed upon you.

Your skin even turns red in praise of the Smiling God.

“Oh…? What’s thaaaat?”

You see a very large shadow in the distance and it’s coming towards you.

“Are those new friends? Oh, do you see that Diego? Friends!”

_I see that. Why not go meet them?_

“Great idea!”

You head towards them and your grin only grows wider as you do, as you make out who you are seeing.

Giant masked soldiers!

Oh! And a frumpy scientist.

“Hello Friends!”


	8. Only Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil just can't be good enough.

“Good morning listeners!”

You nearly choke on how pathetically happy you sounded.

Why does he make you listen to your show?

What was he trying to prove?

“You’re not good enough.”

The voice was a growl and you smirked at it.

You were great, perfectly imperfect and most of all, Nightvalian.

“You are not good enough!”

You don’t notice what hit you until you are on the floor, vision spinning.

You glance up and notice a golden gun in the other man’s hand.

You notice that the edges are fuzzy again as the now familiar sting comes back to your neck.

It doesn’t hurt anymore. Why would it?

You close your eyes tightly as you hear him speak again.

“Try again. You have one more chance to be good enough. Now, tell me your name.”

You hesitate.

“Cecil… Palmer.”

“Wrong.”

That man puts a heavy foot on your abdomen.

“What is your name?”

“Ce-“ You feel pressure immediately and wince. “K-Kevin…”

“Good. Now, get back to work.”

The pressure was removed and you were left in the room alone.

The medications running through your system kept you from crying.

You could only smile.


	9. A Long Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Carlos talk.

You are grateful to your friends from the masked army.

They feed you, shelter you, and keep you from the overbearing heat.

You are sitting on Doug’s shoulder, their cloth headpiece covering you like a tent.

You notice a figure in the distance and gesture to Doug to head that way. Did they find someone?

You did. There the man was, all red and covered in a fine layer of sand. He looked so much like Cecil.

“Hello Friends!”

You heard him greet. You knew immediately who he was now.

“Doug, can you pick him up and put him beside me?”

You had so many questions to ask him, as long as he doesn’t try to harm you.

Before you knew it, Kevin was up on Doug’s shoulder beside you.

You two talked about your adventures in the desert.

It was pretty pleasant. Though, Kevin did seem off.

Maybe it was just the heat.

“So, have you found a way out?”

“If I had, I would be home by now.”

“Right… Have you been able to contact people outside?”

“No.”

“Do you have a cell phone?”

“No.”

“Would you like to contact someone…?”

“No. I have the one person I want to talk to right here!”

You notice him glance at to his side. What was he looking at so fondly?

“Well, if you want to, phones seem to work here and don’t lose battery so…”

You sighed as you watched him smile at the nothingness beside him. He must really have heat sickness or something along those lines.

“Will you help us find a way back?”

After several moments, Kevin replied with a simple ‘Sure’ and looked off to the distance.

It was going to be a long trip, you knew.


	10. The First Stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil is closer to becoming his double.  
> (Warning: eye horror)

No, No, No, No!

You had to get him to cooperate.

You couldn’t just shoot him.

You couldn’t be too violent and hurt him.

You had to get him compliant.

Compliance…

That is exactly what you needed out of this man before you.

He’s tied to the chair, head bowed.

“You are Kevin Free. You are the Radio host of the Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area. You are Kevin Free…”

You had to do this yourself. You couldn’t have anyone else knowing what you were doing, let alone mess up all he had worked for.

“You must sound like him. You must look like him. You must act like him.”

Thoughts filled your head with all the ideas of how to achieve that goal.

You reached for the surgical thread and crescent needle.

That third eye of his had been a bother from the start. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? That would just be one more thing to make him more like your love.

You bound Cecil’s head back against the chair with a belt, secured it tight, and checked to make sure he wouldn’t move.

You are kind enough to put in a few drops of anesthetic into that inhuman eye before you began your work.

The first stitch was the hardest.

You heard him scream despite the obvious fast that he shouldn’t feel it.

You continued to the second and third.

He was tensing, but at least he couldn’t move.

The fourth and fifth were easier.

He was crying, but he was giving in.

Fear set into his expression and you continued.

Six and seven passed and you finished with eight, securing the thread tightly before cutting it.

The small stitches were bleeding and mixing with the black tears coming from the eye.

He was one step closer.

 


	11. Productive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin asks Carlos why he wants to go home.

You ride beside your boyfriend and his double on the shoulder of a masked warrior.

This was much faster than walking, wasn’t it Diego?

_Of course it is. Relax and ride along._

You nod and look to Carlos.

“Why do you want to leave? Look at all of this sand, all of this potential.”

You notice Carlos startle.

You note that those lose curls on his head swayed slightly.

Frumpy… but kind of cute.

As unproductive as it was.

“Oh, I know all of the scientific potential here! Well, not all of it, but I have witnessed so much that is strange even on the standards of Nightvale, but… I want to go home, take a shower, and see Cecil again.”

Selfish reasons.

“I want to go back so I can be productive again! I keep everyone motivated after all.”

You, on the other hand, are very selfless.

_Of course you are, my sunshine._

Of course you are.

You smile wide.

“You should try to think more selflessly, more productively.”

You watch the scientist shift and nod his head, “I guess you have a point.”

“I do!”

“Teaching others should be one of the reasons I want to go back home.”

“It should be.”

You must be productive, he must be productive.

We must all be productive under the love of the Smiling God.

_Yes, we should._


	12. Petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego worries about Cecil.

He has been a mess for days now.

You don’t understand why either.

Kevin was bouncing back to his normal self a mere hour after the procedure.

He was still moping around. No amount of medication or punishment attracted him.

What are you supposed to do? It hurt to see someone that looked so… much like Kevin hurting.

You take a deep breath and look at the man on the couch. You take out your gun.

You gently place it on the table before walking to sit on the couch beside him.

Carefully, you pet his hair and he doesn’t even flinch.

You continue and watch him slowly relax. His shoulders slump a little.

It makes you happy that your touch can help.

You are a good thing for him. The best.

“Kevin…” You smile faintly, looking to him.

He doesn’t reply, but you don’t mind right now.

You notice his eye is still bandaged and the white gauze has started to turn black in some places.

“Come on Kevin… you need to get up. We have to fix your bandages.”

He is quiet when he sits up slowly, your hand falling from his soft head of hair.

The two of you walk to the bathroom to clean up and bandage the healing stitches closing his third eye.

“This will be healed in no time.”

He doesn’t reply, but you know. You know that he is almost your lost lover again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a particular view of the characters next, send me an ask at my [tumblr.](http://www.forsakenjettison.tumblr.com)


	13. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil tries to waste away.

You are his.

That does not mean that he is yours yet.

More like never, especially after what he did to you.

You are blinded by the stitches.

You cannot see anything, past, present, or future.

You can only see in seconds now and it hurt so much to think about that.

Your vision was tunneled to nothingness with eight stitches.

You want to cry, but you cannot.

He will know because of the bandage covering your third eye.

He will see your black tears.

You opt to just lay on the couch and refuse everything offered to you.

You haven’t eaten in three days. You haven’t done your show, let alone spoken in two.

Though, every night, _He_ comes to sit with you on the couch and pets your head.

You hate to admit that you like it, but saying you did not was a lie.

It was comforting and you hate yourself for thinking that.

The collar around your neck pricked you occasionally, but you would only feel a small boost in energy before it quickly extinguished.

Was it finally becoming obsolete?

Would you finally be free?

You severely doubt that. That man was not going to leave you any time soon.

So, you deal with the disgustingly comforting pets you receive nightly and sleep, hoping not to wake up in the morning.


	14. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finds the door back home.

You think you found it.

You found the door.

Kevin did not seem as enthused as you did though.

This was exciting! You could go home!

You could finally take a shower and relax in your own bed with your loving Boyfriend.

You wondered how Cecil was doing…

You haven’t heard anything from him in weeks.

He hasn’t even updated his Snapchat or Tumblr either.

Maybe you’ll go find him first. Definitely.

“We’re almost there, Kevin. We can go back home.”

“What if I want to stay here?”

“Huh? Why? Isn’t your radio show important?”

“Yes, of course! But I have something better here.”

“Like what?”

He simply hummed in response.

You just dropped it there.

Doug and the other three members of the army that they led stopped in front of the door.

“Well… this is goodbye then, Doug, friends…”

You had to convince Kevin to come with you as you walked through the door.


	15. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is tempted to stay behind the doors.

The door was right there, but you have been hearing things.

_SmI—LE KevIIn._

_Y o---u aR-e LooVEdD._

You shake your head and look to Diego.

_Ignore them, love._

_Ignore them and you will be safe._

That is all he ever said. That is all he ever says!

_We NE-EEd yoU K E—Vi N._

Those voices sound so much more encouraging.

So much more enticing.

You opted to listen to those voices rather than Diego’s.

What did he know anyway?

“We’re almost there, Kevin. We can go back home.”

You look up, complaining that you don’t want to go back home.

He doesn’t understand either.

You were dragged through those doors without realizing what was going on.

And it was so bright, then so, so, so dark.


	16. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil gives the morning news and someone comes to visit.

“Good Morning Desert Bluffs! The weather is wonderful today and the Smiling God is showering us with such bright light!”

You chirp into the microphone is daily news.

You feel so much better!

Everything was brighter, clearer, and sharper.

“This morning, guess what happened? Diego woke me with breakfast, made by him! I know I’m not supposed to talk about my personal life, but it is just so exciting and productive, isn’t it listeners?”

You don’t remember feeling this great earlier this morning. Were you feeling sick before he brought that large breakfast? Oh, it was so delicious though.

“Anyway, onto the news. A door appeared last night in town central, just off of Main Street. Isn’t that just neat? We have StrexCorp scientists currently looking over the situation. More on that later, but now for the community calendar…”

You list off the events for the next week and go to the weather with a smile. You wave back to Daniel and Lauren, pet your tattered StrexPet and take a few sips of coffee before continuing.

“Listeners, the door in town central that was discovered last night is closed. It is slowly disappearing according to recent reports. Oh, it looks like we have visitor-… Listeners, I need to let you go for now, ta ta Desert Bluffs!”

You grin and turn off the microphone before getting up and heading for the door to the sound booth. What are they doing here?

The second you open the door, you are given such a weird embrace.

“C-Cecil!”

                                                                 

 

 


	17. The One You Hope To Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos isn't sure what to do

The look of confusion in his eyes at the name crushes your heart. How could it be that he did not remember his name? What was wrong with his hair? Eye? Clothes? Why was he covered in blood? Why was he doing the show for Desert Bluffs? So many questions went through your mind and it was hard to comprehend the situation.

“Cecil… It’s Carlos. I’m finally home. I made it home.” He didn’t seem to remember though.

“Who?” Your heart breaks at the question. You were too late, weren’t you? What Cecil was talking about before was true. They were going to make him into a smiling host that spews company lies. Is that really what happened? This wasn’t Kevin and you knew it. You had spent the past several weeks with Kevin at your side. Though the similarities were shocking.

“Cecil, it’s me, your boyfriend.” You could feel your heart shatter into smaller pieces with each second that the other stared at you. It was hard enough seeing him like this. What sort of Re-education did he have to go through?

“Oh, Silly, you are not my boyfriend. Diego is.” That. That right there broke every ounce of your being. Diego. Your double. It was his fault, but you couldn’t feel angry, just rejected and upset.

“Right…” You shook your head and took several steps away. “Well, I’ll let you get back to work then.” You had to find a way to get him back. You had to bring him back from the doors and walls barricading him from his own headspace. The real Cecil had to be in there. Humans are not so easily changed.

You leave Cecil, or the man you want to call Cecil, just outside of the booth and head out into the desert sun. It was nothing like what you had felt in the other desert. This was a gentle warmth and it almost felt like you were being comforted by the heat. Kevin is gone to do his own business, so you just head out to find a way back home or something so you can think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to start fleshing out the text in this fic now. Hopefully the chapters will get longer too.  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	18. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finds someone in Diego's office.

You grinned as you walked through the streets of your one and true home; Desert Bluffs. You admired the fresh coat of blood and viscera covering the tall corporate building. “Oh, Diego, isn’t it just wonderful to be home?” You looked to your right and your grin only grew wider.  
“Of course.”  
“I bet you can’t wait to get back to work! I sure can’t!” You passed security with a skip in your step. They didn’t wave or call in their usual greetings though… to you or Diego. How strange. You didn’t say anything though. You had somewhere better to be. You left a trail of sand as you walked down the halls and to the elevator.  
No one was confronting you, no one had given a simple hello to either of you. Did you really look that bad that it warranted the same worried and frightened face from every passerby? Or has StrexCorp gotten lax since you and Diego were gone? You laughed at the thought of what Darling Diego would do if that was true.  
Each floor on the elevator brought employees in and out and after seeing approximately a fourth of the company members, not a single hello. Diego was oddly quiet about it all too. Maybe he enjoyed the peace and quiet as opposed to fretting employees worried about his well-being.  
Twelve floors later, you and Diego got off and walked down the hall of individual offices. The one at the end was marked with Diego’s name on the door. You did not knock before just waltzing in. You look to the desk after you see movement.  
“Who are you and what are you doing in Diego’s chair?” you growled suddenly. The man seemed confused and tried to tell you that he was the man in question. You couldn’t believe the nerve of this employee. “No, you are not Diego. This is Diego. Can’t you see him?” You gestured towards your right.  
“I see no one.”  
“You… what?” What was this person thinking? “Diego, give me your gun.”  
“I would advise against that.”  
“Why? Diego, that man took your spot!”  
“You cannot aim well.”  
“Then you shoot the imposter!”


	19. Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego is surprised to see Kevin, but confused about his actions.

You can’t believe your eyes. Kevin is standing right in front of you and he is delirious, covered in sand and burned on his face and hands. You wanted to calm him, but seeing as he was attempting to ask his imaginary friend for a gun, you guessed that was a bad idea.

“Kevin…” You didn’t know what to say though. How do you confront him? You know he loves you too much for your own good. He talked you up like you were the hero when you knew you weren’t.

“Kevin, I am Diego. You have been in a desert all this ti-“

“Diego has been right there next to me the entire time. You are not him!”

So it was confirmed that his imaginary friend was a copy of you. His desert sun touched head dreamed up a version of you… You would call that sweet if he had snapped back and noticed that you are you.

“I have been here. At work. You have not. I have the work logs to prove it.” You took a few steps towards Kevin. You were cautious, trying. You wanted so bad to hold the man you love and had missed for so long.

“Liar!”

“Kevin.” Your voice turned stern. You had to talk some sense into him. He needed you to. It was for his sake anyway. Your sanity too.

You step towards him and grab his arm. “Kevin, I am Diego, your boyfriend, head of StrexCorp.”

You noticed the sudden confusion and tensing of your boyfriend as your hand touched him. Was that the trigger? Will this work? You sure hoped so.

Kevin stood there, catatonic, for several seconds before sighing out a breath. “D-Diego?” He asked slowly, staring at your face.

“Yes. Diego. Kevin… I missed you.”

Apparently he missed you too because he went straight for your lips, hungry for love and the touch that his delusion couldn’t give him.

And you gave into that because even you needed it too.


	20. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Radio Host comes to town and Carlos waits.

He fired you today. Another person named Kevin took your spot. He looked… just like you and you had to wonder if he was the more perfect of the two of you.

You stared at the pink slip and wondered where you could even go. Diego kicked you out of his house as well. Why would he just… leave you? He loved you. He needed you, didn’t he?

You carried your small suitcase full of clothing around Desert Bluffs. No one spoke to you. Why won’t they acknowledge you?

Why is all of this happening to you? Kevin?

You notice that odd man sitting in an alleyway outside the station. The one that called you ‘Cecil.’ What was he doing here?

“Cecil! Hey… Um…” The other man spoke to you. He looked like Diego. He looked warm and safe and… frumpy. You decided to walk up to him and sit beside him.

“I was fired. Probably because of you.” You started, “It doesn’t matter… They hired someone that looked exactly like me. I have nowhere to go, like you.”

You noticed the small worried expression over the Diego lookalike’s face. “I… can let you stay in my home. It’s in Nightvale, but… I was waiting for you to get off work and I-“

“I’ll go with you.” You replied immediately, cutting off the other man. “I want to be safe again.” You were getting a headache and you wanted somewhere to be. You couldn’t live out on the streets.

“My name is Carlos, by the way. Come on… Let’s go home.” Carlos stood and you followed suit. Everything was going to be okay. It was all going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading through this!  
> There will more than likely be a sequel to this piece with Carlos trying to help Cecil back into becoming himself. So look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> Diego belongs to vindentefernandez on tumblr! She's amazing, go check her out!


End file.
